


Soft And Strong

by flickawhip



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Jess loves that Trish is soft and strong.





	

Trish is smiling as she lets Jessica curl into her side, stroking Jessica’s soft hair, loving the small kittenish purr that escapes Jessica. Here, together, Jessica is able to be soft, sweet and almost relaxed. Even now she seems less angry than before. 

The two of them can’t help but fall into a relationship. Trish needs someone to make her feel strong and Jessica needs someone soft who will be able to take care of herself whilst still having the ability to love that still seems to escape her sometimes. 

Trish smiles again when Jessica nuzzles closer, letting out a soft sigh. 

“Happy Jess?”

“Close enough.”

Trish can’t help her laugh. 

“Charming.”

Jessica sighs, nuzzling closer.

“Yes I’m happy to be here, of course I am Trish... but I’m not happy with a lot of other... stuff.”

“Stuff?”

“Don’t ask.”


End file.
